Halloween Happenings
by AshXMisty
Summary: Ash got Misty to enter a Halloween costume contest. Though she doesn't want to, Ash is oblivious. What will come out of this? Only good, AAML Halloween fun! Rating for language only.


I do**_NOT _**own Pokemon.

* * *

The crisp, cool Autumn air blew through the town of Pallet.  
Today was October 31st. Halloween. Which meant that kids everywhere today were either trick or treating, or pulling pranks.  
But not her. No, today Misty was convinced into entering a stupid contest with Ash.

She snapped the clasp to her Halloween costume on. She took a moment to admire it in the mirror.

"Ash I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" She shouted. "Come on Misty, just get over it. Think that if we win this, we'll get a lifetime supply of Pokeballs." He shouted from the other room.

"Big deal." Misty mumbled under her breath.

That wasn't the point. What irked her was that it was couples only. Ash was in it just for the prize..

She sighed. Tonight she would be Aphrodite, goddess of Love. But did it really matter? ...Probably not. She supposed she was in fact celebrating the holiday, it being a costume contest and all.

_For couples.._ the back of her mind screamed. Did Ash even know this? A scowl crossed her delicate features. Well fine. Let tonight be the night that Ash see her as something other than just a tag a long best friend.  
She wished herself good luck on that one. All it seemed to be with him was Pokemon 24 goddamn 7.

Not that there was anything wrong with Pokemon of course. But Ash was known for his over-the-head, in one ear and out the other demeanor. Damn the kid.

Had she not been head over heels in love with the fiesty trainer, she'd probably knock him into next week. Or at least when this Halloween contest ended anyway.

She turned and faced the mirror. Her fiery red hair fell past her shoulders now, a few wispy strands framing her face.

"Misty! Come on, it's time to head out!" Her other friend, Brock called.

It took everything for her not to roll her cerulean eyes. "Yeah yeah, great." Was all she said.  
"In a minute! Just.. go on without me, I'll catch up with you later." She called.  
She was met with the sound of a door slamming shut.

Misty stole her last moments alone to add a few final pieces in what she hoped would complete her costume. She then cast one last glance at the mirror before leaving.  
Oh Ash.. when will you ever notice me?

* * *

Gathering up her dress, Misty glided her way through the crowd of people. She had to admit, as much as she didn't want to be here, the place looked.. awesome.  
Orange and black streamers were interlaced around the walls, paper lamps strung high from the ceiling, pumpkins carved with every face imaginable, fake cut out Zubat and Golbats lining the light fixtures, and black lightbulbs that cast a purple glow around the room. Not to mention, a dim fog had hovered along the floor.  
It certainly was a terrific Halloween sight. And of course, famous songs that could be heard as well.

She smiled seeing various kinds of Pokemon playfully scampering about the place, Pikachu and Togepi among them. Some were cutely dressed in capes, some with hats and masks.

She took a small moment to enjoy it before remembering why she was here. Speaking of which, where the hell was the black haired numbskull?

Misty was beginning to feel like she was by herself, right until..  
"Why, hello my precious beauty. Might I say you are a complete vision of loveliness, with your sweet perfection I spotted you from across the room. Will you do me the honor and face me so we may properly meet?"

"Uh, we've met." Misty said as she burst out laughing turning to face Brock.

He stood there looking as if he had just witnessed a murder. "What, the HELL!" He sputtered.

Misty recovered from her laughing, and scowled. "Cool it Brock. I _am_ still a girl, ya know." She huffed.

"Well yeah, but.. a girl who's like my sister." He countered. "True," She agreed.  
"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Misty asked.

"I," -he began, standing up a little bit straighter causing Misty to raise an eyebrow- "am going to be some lucky girls here knight in shining armor."

Misty tried not to laugh for the second time that night. And evidentally it showed, for Brock now scowled. She was saved however from explaining in what would most likely lead to laughter when none other than Ash finally showed up.

"Heya Brocko, any sign of Mi-" but he stopped his question short when he took in the sight of his female best friend. "Misty?" He asked incrediously.

_Oh.. shit,_ he thought as he saw that familiar look of a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

"WHAT is it with you both not recognizing me tonight? You boys, I swear are NEVER going to change!" Misty stomped her way across the floor that was now scattered with confetti in the shape of pumpkins, broomsticks and Zubats.

Ash was left standing dumbfounded. "Uh.."  
Brock looked on in mild surprise. He caught something along the lines of him muttering that all he thought was that she looked great. He had grown used to Misty's outbursts, so each one seemed less surprising. Ash's reaction everytime though will always be amusing.

"Your plan seems to be going along swimmingly.." Brock said loftily.  
Ash blinked. "The hell? ..What plan?" He asked, feeling stupid.

Brock sighed softly and turned to his younger companion. "You can't honestly tell me that your really here in this for those pokeballs, Ash."

"I.. am.." he answered.  
"You need to grow some pokeballs yourself and go get your girl." Brock muttered.

Ash's eyes grew wide. "WHAT! B-but, but.. " His eyes involuntarily searched the crowd for Misty. He saw her sitting by one of the miniature cauldron shaped punch bowls.

He then shifted his gaze back to Brock, who didn't seem to view this as anything new. Ash's shoulders fell, defeated. He wondered how the hell to resolve this.

Brock shook his head, and decided to change the subject. "So.. what did you come as, anyway?"  
Ash blinked. "The uh.. well, it was supposed to be Phantom Of The Opera.. but the mask made me look queer.." He answered. Brock nearly choked on the punch laughing.

There was too much on Ash's mind however to take any notice. He could hear Brock heave in a sigh though.  
He put his hands on Ash's shoulders and faced him to Misty. "Go. Go fix whatever you screwed up this time." He said, nudging him forward.

* * *

Misty sat across the way glancing at Ash every so often.  
_Figures he'd make this night worse,_ she thought acidly. _Trying to get his attention, and what happens? He doesn't even recognize me!_

* * *

Ash shot a mild look of annoyance past his shoulder to Brock. He was right though. If he didn't make amends, things will undoubtedly get worse.

He slowly began to inch his way forward till some girl dressed up as Prima approached him. He doubled back in slight surprise.  
"Hi, your Ash Ketchum right? I'm Melina, you don't know me but I saw you come in and I couldn't resist talking to you."  
Ash gaped at the girl. He had no idea who this was, or how she even knew his name.  
She was rambling on about how she caught him on tv at some point or another during a battle, but he wasn't listening. He peered over his shoulder to Misty who, if possible, looked even angrier.

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't stay, I'm sorry," Ash stuttered to the girl, and strode past her leaving her looking disappointed in his wake.

"Misty wait, Misty!" Ash called as he saw her head out the door. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "What?" She snapped. "Misty please look at me."  
"No." The door slammed shut behind them.  
Ash went up and faced her himself. "What's wrong? You can't tell me your still mad about earlier." He said. Misty considered an honest answer.

"No, Ash." She said as she angrily batted away a streamer that had been dangling outside beside her.  
"What's wrong then?" He pressed. Misty almost went off. Again.

But she had to remember this was Ash she was talking to.

"Ash, you know, maybe I'm just tired of you laughing at how I look." she confessed. Which held a slight truth.

He stood there completely baffled. "Huh?" He said. Misty clenched her fists.  
"You obviously don't remember that time we went through Scissor street, do you?"

Ash racked his brain trying to remember, and just as it came to him..

"I went in for a makeover, and you laughed at me! If I hadn't walked off back there just now, you probably would've laughed again." She said.

"But I didn't laugh at you," He pointed out.

"How very sweet." Misty scoffed.

"You didn't even need a makeover to begin with," Ash blurted out. Then his eyes went wide realizing what he just said.

_The hell did that come from?_

He could almost see Misty's guard crumble before his eyes at this. This indeed took her by surprise as well.

"W-what?" she asked. But she quickly regained composure.  
"Don't tell me you were accidentally ogling me too." Misty said referring to Brock's mistake earlier.

"Accidently.. no, I wasn't, you looked nice, you really did." Ash countered.

"Save it. I know your only sweet talking me to get me in there for the contest." Misty said.  
"No, no. I mean it."  
She squinted her eyes.

"Misty, please lighten up will you? I'm not used to this, at all-"  
"Or good at it."

Ash ignored her latest input and continued on.  
"If you don't want to go through with this, then you don't have to." He finished. Misty's expression at this was unreadable.  
Once her gaze faltered a bit though, he knew he was getting somewhere.  
She sighed.

"This is a contest for _couples_, Ash. Did you even know this?"  
"Well I.. uh, kinda.."  
"I don't need to point out that we're not a couple, do I?"  
Ash shifted slightly looking down.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't mind.."

Misty crossed her arms. "Well I do." she mumbled under her breath. "That's what's really bothering me tonight."  
"But why-" Ash started, but was interrupted.

A voice boomed loudly from behind the door. "And now, for the judging to begin! Will the contestants please line up?"

He looked from the door to Misty, then unfolded her arms with his hands. She didn't resist.  
"Look, if you _did_ stick around Misty, you would have heard me say how great you look. But it's up to you. I'm not going to force you if you don't want to."

Ash then turned and headed to the door. He stopped halfway however, and turned his head to the side.  
"You really do look beautiful." And he was out of sight.

Only for a moment though. He returned half a minute later and without a word, draped his cape over Misty's shoulders and walked back in mumbling something about it being cold outside.

Now it was Misty's turn to stand dumbstruck. She didn't quite know how to react to what just happened.

Or to what was said.

A few moments later...

Ash stood on the side, ready for the judging to take place. Pikachu smiled loyally up from the crowd. He was wearing an eye patch to match his pirate costume that Togepi seemed to be continuously tugging on.

He smiled back when he felt a presence shift right beside him. He spotted a flock of red hair from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Didn't think you'd come in," he mumbled to her.  
"Yeah well you never think, so how's that surprising?" Misty said, but she smiled slightly.

Brock though was seen zipping from girl to girl professing his undying love to each one. Some of these girls however, had boyfriends. So his rejections looked none too pleasant.  
Ash blinked. "Who's he supposed to be?"  
"Some girls knight in shining armor." Misty answered rubbing her forehead.  
"He's a knight in something, but it ain't shining armor." She burst out laughing at this.  
Ash smiled again.

"Alllllright everyone, votes please." Said who Ash and Misty took to be in charge.

Everyone stood respectively quiet. "And the winners are... "  
"Will the couple dressed as Romeo and Juliet please step forward?" The requested couple walked up.  
"Congratulations to both of you, you are tonight's winners!" The lights dimmed as the room filled with applause, and the purple lights blinked enhancing the scene of Halloween.

Ash felt strange at this. "Sorry, Ash." He heard Misty softly say.  
He shrugged slightly and turned to her.  
"It's okay. Really.. it's weird but.. I'm not upset." He answered. And he wasn't.  
"For once I'm not upset that I lost." He didn't know why but.. he just wasn't.

Misty smiled at his sudden maturity.  
"Wow. But really.. Romeo and Juliet?" She raised an eyebrow.  
Ash laughed. "Not your theme?" he smiled.  
"Not my theme." She agreed.

"Oh, and.. thank you for this," Misty added, gesturing to the cape around her.

"Couldn't have my dancing partner freeze, could I?" Ash smiled.  
"Wh.. huh?" Misty said.

"Just because we didn't win doesn't mean we can't dance."  
He then held out his hand to her, which she nervously took. In one [surprisingly] graceful and swift motion, Ash encircled his arms around Misty's waist as she connected her wrists behind his neck.

"Ash if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to sweep me off my feet tonight." She said. "Is it working?"  
"Maybe," She muttered.  
Ash couldn't hold back a smile as he noticed a blush that crept up to her face.

"You know.." Ash began to speak, choosing his words carefully.  
"I think that.. the only thing that would have upset me was if you hadn't come back in.." he felt himself go scarlet as he even said this.

Misty reflected this, but smiled. She also became aware of how significant the height difference between them had shifted. Ash was now taller than her, and she now had to slightly tilt her head up to face him, rather than the other way around.

"Thanks for the dance, Ash." She mumbled, not quite meeting his eyes.  
"It's not over yet." He whispered.

Feeling bold, Misty leaned forward and layed her head against Ash's chest hearing his heartbeat through the fabric of his costume.

He blinked. He suddenly noticed that everyone could see this. What scared him slightly, was that he didn't care.

Misty had her eyes closed for the remainder of the dance. She even forgot where she was for a moment, and that she had been mad earlier. All she knew was that she was right here, right now, with him. With Ash.

Once the song was over, she felt a slight pang as she pulled back. Misty then daringly raised her gaze to meet Ash's hazelnut eyes. Live Zubat swirled around the area as the place filled with applause.

Ash stood, almost paralyzed. They were the only ones not clapping. It was as if some chemical force were keeping them in place.  
Misty looked like she was trying to speak, but no words were coming out. Finding his voice, Ash was about to ask if she was okay, but was cut off when a stranger suddenly stumbled into him.

What happened next was something either one of them had expected.

Ash had been bumped forward into Misty, and his lips crashed down on hers. All at once, he had reached forward to keep her from falling backward and feared she would slap him one for what just happened.  
But what stopped him from pulling back and muttering endless apologies, was that she was kissing him _back_. The stranger that caused this continued to say sorry, though Ash and Misty took no notice.

Misty's heart pounded madly against her chest. She now had both her arms wrapped completely around his neck, as Ash bent slightly forward holding her up. It looked like one of those dramatic-famous movie kisses.

Neither one cared they were being seen. They weren't even so much as aware of the other people around them. It was just the two of them, to eachother, and nothing else. Pent up emotion built through their many years together were finally being displayed for all to see.  
They slowly broke apart and opened their eyes slightly breathless. Misty smiled nervously. Ash smiled back.  
"I.." Ash began to whisper, but Misty cut him off.

"Don't apologize, just kiss me again." Unable to hold off a smile, he leaned forward taking her face in his hands and kissed her again. This time on purpose.  
They were kissing so closely that her fire engine red hair were mixed together with his black locks.  
He now felt he owed that stranger his life for what just happened.

Girls nearby swatted their boyfriends for never doing anything romantic like this for them.

Brock however stood in the back, having choked on his punch for the second time that night. The two he helped to practically raise, the ones who would constantly fight, were now kissing.

Next to him, he faintly heard Pikachu mutter "Pika."  
Though he wasn't Pikachu's trainer, Brock had a strong feeling he meant the word 'finally'.  
He high fived the mouse Pokemon.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I hope you like it, please leave a review and make my day. =]  
Everyone have a safe and happy Halloween! =]


End file.
